Elemental Fusion
by XxCherriesandChocolatexX
Summary: What was meant to be a detention for four girls ended in an tragic error when they cause a lab accident resulting in the elemental powers of Pokemon being fused into their DNA. Knowing the consequences of revealing the truth, the girls must learn to mask their powers; which become unstable depending on their moods. Can they keep it a secret? Or will they lose control? PS-CS-IS-ORS


**_XxCherriesandChocolatexX ~ Hai, welcome to our new collab Elemental Fusion that I am writing with the fantabulous and crazzeh maycontestdrew! There WOULD be an Author's Note by her as well, but due to the fact that she is completely unpredictable, I'm afraid that action is currently unable to be completed. ENJOY! *stuffs face with chocolate*_**

**_maycontestdrew ~ *Is currently unavailable due to to extreme unpredictability and crazzehness* _**

* * *

_Elemental Fusion - Prologue_

"You know, don't you wish there was something between us, Leafy?"

Leaf groaned. This guy just couldn't get any more annoying. Talking to her was one thing. Flirting with her was another thing. "Actually, Gary, yes I do."

"Really? Well, that's good because if you want to come over thi-"

"I WANT A WALL BETWEEN US." Leaf interrupted him rudely, walking even faster than before slamming the door to the girls' change room. The pace she had walked in was like a running pace of a fast athlete, alright. However, just as soon as she pulled her top off, Gary burst in the room.

"Whoops!" Gary backed out quickly, and Leaf heard him chuckle on the other side of the door, "Didn't know that was for the girls."

Leaf stood in the change-room, her sports shirt clutched in her hands whilst the other girls who had been in there squealed in embarrassment. Gary had seen her toned stomach for two seconds, maybe less, but that had been long enough for Leaf to feel the quick sweep of his gaze over her body. She leaned her back against the wall, holding the waded-up shirt to her chest, whilst her mind was spinning.

…

…

…

Talking to her was one thing.

Flirting with her was another thing.

Perving on her was a whole new level.

HPE class had been a struggle to deal with. All Leaf's mind was turning to was the look Gary had given her when he had seen her in her sports bra. And the fact that he had kept turning to her and winking didn't make her feel any less queasy. She couldn't concentrate on the damn discuss she was meant to be flinging into the air.

Just as she approached the line and prepared herself for a massive throw of the discuss, she heard him.

"Don't worry about your shirt flying up in the wind, Leafy. I've seen it already."

… That was the last straw.

Leaf stopped just on the line, and didn't release her discus. Instead, she turned to the source of the comment, who gulped as he saw his life flash before his eyes in a form of a discus. But before Leaf had the change to chuck it at him, the professor had come in front of him to ask what the interruption was about. But it was too late. Professor Elm had stopped questioning Gary, and had bent over whilst moaning and clutching his stomach.

And what did he say as soon as he recovered?

"LEAF. DETENTION!"

Talking to her was one thing.

Flirting with her was another thing.

Perving on her was a whole new level.

Getting her a detention? He's screwed.

* * *

Misty Waterflower sat at her desk, trying her hardest to concentrate on the task Professor Oak had set the class.

"Mist," Ash whined for what seemed like the millionth time that hour.

She gripped her pen tightly in an effort to keep her temper under control. Sighing, Misty glanced to her right where her friend and crush, Ash Ketchum was sitting.

"What is it this time Ash?" the red-head winced, already knowing she wasn't going to be pleased with the answer.

He furrowed his brow and looked at the worksheet quizzically. "I don't get it; this syrup effect is so confusing! The colour is coloured with another colour, and how does syrup fit into this?"

Misty rubbed her temples before facing the boy completely, "Ash, it's not the syrup effect; it's the Stroop effect," she told him in annoyance. "And for the last time, you read out loud the colour that's written down, not the one it's been coloured in with!"

Misty honestly had no idea how in the world Ash Ketchum of all people, had made it into Psychology. How does that even work? She would never know.

His large chocolate eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh I get it! Thanks Mist, you're the best!" Ash beamed at her, causing a faint pink to form on her cheeks.

"Y-you're welcome A-Ash," she stuttered, trying desperately to hide the flush that had formed on her face. He opened his mouth to say something, but luckily for her Professor Oak conveniently chose that time to start speaking.

"Alright class, as you all know last week you were given an assignment that was due in today. For those that failed to complete the task, you will have to participate in an afterschool detention in the Pokemon Lab," he began, pulling out a sheet.

_'Uh oh, I forgot all about it! Maybe he won't see my name?'_ Misty thought hopefully to herself.

"The students that failed to submit their work on time are; Misty Waterflower," Professor Oak read out in surprise. "That's all, the rest of you submitted it on time."

"I'm the only one?" she shot up out of her chair and gaped in disbelief.

"I'm surprised Misty, usually you're the first to hand homework in."

"This can't be right! What about Ash?" the red-head gestured in astonishment towards the raven haired Trainer, who was currently frowning at the sheet again.

"Ash managed to get his work in on time," Professor Oak stated, a little more than perplexed himself but decided not to question it.

"But Professor Oak! I always do my homework; can't you just let it slide just this once?" Misty pleaded.

"I'm sorry Misty but I can't make an exception, you may be one of my top students but that doesn't excuse you from not turning in your homework on time," the Professor told her. "Please be in the Poke Lab straight after school."

Seeing that it was pointless to argue with him Misty just decided to accept it, "Fine," she sighed in defeat, slumping back down into her chair.

"So you're positive syrup doesn't have anything to do with it right?" Ash piped up.

"Ugh!" Misty groaned and banged her head on the table.

* * *

May's stomach groaned.

Her professor for Home Economics hadn't arrived yet with all the sewing material, and there were food contents in her tidy-tray daring to be eaten. She cautiously opened her tidy tray and grinned at the packet of chips eagerly staring back at her. She never knew food could be so interactive! But the chirping sound coming from outside made her slam her tidy-tray back in.

"Who's there!?" she yelled at the window, causing several heads of her class to stare at her.

"May, it's probably just a Weedle or something outside." Drew, beside her, had soothed. He was sitting beside her, as they were partners for the specific task of creating a pillow pattern. Frankly, he did not need people staring at him thinking that he was paired up with an insane woman.

May ignored him, "HELLO?" she yelled even louder at that same window.

"May, it's a Weedle. It's not going to answer you, airhead."

May nodded after a moment, but it took her a while to comprehend exactly what Drew had said, "Wait, I AM NOT AN AIRHEAD."

Before Drew could expose a sly response, Professor Birch had walked in, "Sorry I'm late, class. I had to grab this." Professor Birch held up a massive box. The massive box contained several tiny boxes which were filled with materials. He placed a little box between each pair, and started rambling on what to do. Once he finished with his lecture, the pairs started work.

"May, did you hear a single word he had said?"

"Huh? What? What was that, Drew?" May hadn't paid any attention to him. Or to the Professor. She was too busy talking herself out of the temptation of the food concealed within her tidy tray. The Professor had turned and started logging onto his laptop, so the coast was clear. May opened her tidy-tray and started munching on the chips as silently as possible.

"I'll take that as a no. Why are you such an airhead?"

May's patience snapped. She jumped to her feet, and yelled in Drew's face, "I AM NOT AN AIRHEAD." the impact of her stand had been there for emphasis, but unfortunately, her packet of chips had tethered out of the tray and spilt all it's contents into the box of materials. And let's just say that Professor Birch wasn't too pleased with that.

"May, how many times have I told you that no food is allowed in any classroom?" Professor Birch questioned, shoving a slip onto her desk.

_**AFTERNOON DETENTION.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Professor Birch**_

* * *

Poke.

He gritted his teeth.

Poke.

His eyebrow twitched.

Poke.

Paul sighed in annoyance, and turned to the thing that was currently the reason for his current state of frustration.

"Troublesome, if you don't stop poking my arm I will snap yours off," he growled.

"But Paaaaaaul, I'm bored!" Dawn whined, retracting her hand and pouting.

The plum haired teen rolled his eyes and looked directly into hers, "Well what do you expect me to do about it?" he asked gruffly.

"Something fun!" Dawn chirped, brightening up instantly.

Paul groaned internally, and raised an eyebrow at her. "You're very troublesome, you know that?"

"Please?" Dawn begged, gazing up at him with wide puppy eyes.

Knowing just how persistent the blunette could be when she wanted to, he gave in, "Fine, what do you want to do?" he questioned, preparing for the worst. Dawn's idea of 'fun' was very different to his, and he silently pleaded to Arceus that she wouldn't make him do something completely awful; such as painting nails or anything involving sparkly, glittering things.

"Ooh I know! Can you paint my-

"No," Paul growled cutting her off.

"I don't know then, what's something you class as fun?" she huffed, eliminating the possibility of gossip and fashion talk immediately.

He thought for a moment, before an evil thought came to his head. She wanted fun? Fine, she'll get it.

"What about a dare?"

Dawn's eyes widened in surprise at the suggestion.

"A dare?" she repeated.

"That's right, unless of course you're to chicken," Paul shrugged, knowing full well the blunette wouldn't be able to say no now.

"I'm not chicken!" Dawn fumed. "Fine, dare me anything," she challenged.

'Oh you're going to regret that,' he chuckled in his head. A wicked smile graced his slips as he spoke, "I dare you to put laxatives in Professor Rowan's coffee, and stick a thumb tack on his chair."

"What?" Dawn squeaked. "I can't do that, that's way too bad, I could get in serious trouble!"

"Okay then, I'll just assume you're too scared to do it," Paul smirked.

Not wanting to look like a wimp in front of the guy she had secretly liked since forever and the fact that her ego was getting the best of her, Dawn's anger sparked.

"Alright I'll do it! Give me that stupid thumb tack," she growled determinedly, fire in her eyes. The blunette snatched the thumbtack and tablet from the boys hands and stormed towards Professor Rowan's desk, silently praying he wouldn't enter the room anytime soon.

"Pointy side up!" he whispered after her and she sent him a glare, to which he only smirked at. This was going to be good…

_**10 minutes later…**_

Professor Rowan stood fuming in front of Dawn, rubbing his backside and glaring at her with a look that could kill. "Did you really think that I wouldn't notice the obnoxious strawberry perfume and glitt-" Professor Rowan clutched his stomach in mid rant, his eyes bulging as he ran out of the classroom shouting, "DAWN BERLITZ, DETENTION!"

* * *

Each girl groaned as they approached the lab, eyeing the paper slips in their hands that secured a one way ticket to detention.

Little did they know that fate had something different planned, and those tiny little slips were about to change their lives.

Completely.

**Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Wanna throw a potato at us?**

**Please review your thoughts ~**


End file.
